logosfandomcom-20200222-history
ABS-CBN
ABS-CBN (an initialism of the network's former names, Alto Broadcasting System: 1953-1967 - Chronicle Broadcasting Network: 1956-1967) is a Filipino commercial broadcast TV network that is the flagship property of ABS-CBN Corporation. ABS-CBN is formally referred to as "The Kapamilya Network"; kapamilya is a Filipino term which means a member of a family. This was originally introduced in 1999 and was officially introduced in 2003. Alto Broadcasting System 1953–1967 (Original Version) ABS-CBN was founded on October 23, 1953 as ABS known as Alto Broadcasting System. 1953–1967 (Computer Version) Chronicle Broadcasting Network 1956–1967 (Original Version) 1956–1967 (Computer Version) The logo of Chronicle Broadcasting Network (CBN) consisted of three blocks with the text CBN. ABS-CBN 1961–1963 In 1961, with the opening of the network's first provincial station in Cebu, ABS and CBN merged to form "ABS-CBN". The first logo of the newly-formed network consisted of a black box with the ABS and CBN names on it, and a big letter B connecting the ABS and CBN names. The logo is placed between two numbers, 3 and 9, which then represented the network's owned channels in Metro Manila during this period, with both numbers having their own "channel" name placed on top, thus representing the names "Channel 3" and "Channel 9". The symbol of ABS was removed, but would soon be returned to the logo after two years. 1963–1967 A simplified version of ABS' former symbol was used in 1963. The symbol, which appeared together with the ABS-CBN name in the form of Malayan letters, had four rings, the transmitter appearing in the simplified form of a triangle, and the rectangle being replaced by a square frame appearing with rounded edges. 1967–1999 1967–1972 The now-iconic design consisting of three rings, a line, and a square made its debut on 1 February 1967. The logo, then in monochrome black and white, had three rings (Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao) and a vertical line signifying a transmitter, with a square enclosing the symbol. The ABS and CBN letters are separated, with ABS on top and CBN at the bottom - possibly an ode to ABS (erstwhile owned by the Quirino family until 1957) and CBN (owned by the Lopezes) were once two separate entities prior to 1961. 1986–1999 In time for the color television broadcasts in the mid 1960's, ABS-CBN adopted a version of the logo for its rings the RGB (red-green-blue) colors that make up a pixel on a TV image, and later on, the network's now-signature colors. Also, the white frame was switched for a black box outline. On September 14, 1986 with the reopening of ABS-CBN after People Power Revolution, the network adopted as the official logo. This was also the first logo to be used in a horizontal format. ABS-CBN (1986) (Print).svg|Print version 2000–present 2000–2014 The logo was given a major revamp in January 1, 2000, with the dawn of the new millennium. The ABS and CBN names merged below, forming the name ABS-CBN, and was given a more refined version of its typeface. The three rings and vertical line remain, but the outlined black box encasing them was removed and replaced by a grey square. ABS-CBN (2000) (Print).svg|Print version 2014–present In late 2013, ABS-CBN refreshed their then-current logo. While the overall design remains unchanged, the typeface of the name has been simplified by removing the serifs, the rings and vertical line are drawn thicker, and the grey square is replaced with a white square. The logo was supposed to be launched on October 2013, on the month of its 60th anniversary, but it didn't push through. Eventually, it appeared on some print ads and at the end of the network's 2013 Christmas Station ID, before finally making its official debut on 1 January 2014, with an animated station ident featuring the new logo following suit in February that year. ABS-CBN (2014) (Print).svg|Print version *One Design PH *The story behind ABS-CBN's refreshed logo Category:ABS-CBN Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:Television Category:1953 Category:1956 Category:1961 Category:Media companies in Philippines Category:Manila Category:Quezon City Category:Lopez Group Category:Companies listed on the Philippine Stock Exchange Category:Digital television channels in the Philippines Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 2 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 43 Category:Radio broadcasters Category:Philippine Television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:SVG needed